The present invention relates to repellant compositions, a method of repelling animals and a method of manufacture of a repellant composition.
Various types of repellant compositions are well known in the art. The nature of the repellant composition will vary depending upon the species of animal, bird or insect which it is intended to repel. Many of the known repellants are based on man made chemicals and for this reason, are not considered desirable for ecological reasons. Various repellant compositions have also been proposed which are environmentally friendly in that they utilize naturally occurring ingredients. Among such repellants are those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,304 which teaches the use of a composition for repelling birds, the patentee teaching a composition which includes a finely divided garlic constituent and a finely divided cayenne pepper constituent. The patentee notes that neither black pepper nor white pepper are suitable for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,637 teaches the use of a rodent repellant powder which uses a thujone oil with a powder which can be selected from a number of different products including tobacco dust, pepper powder, sulphur powder, etc. The thujone oil is derived from the cedar tree and is the natural repellant.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,517 to use a pepper extract as an insecticide. The toxicity of black pepper has been previously known, from, U.S. Pat. No. 779,634 to Allen.
It is also known from WO 95/07024 to provide insect repellants using pyrethrin as an active ingredient.
While some of the above compositions are suggested as being suitable repellants for insects, there are no teachings of the use of a repellant which can cover a number of different larger species of animals such as dogs, cats, raccoons, skunks, mice, rats, squirrels, chipmunks, deer, etc. and which utilizes naturally occurring compounds for ecological reasons.